Forbidden Love
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: She has searched hard and studied for years all to find and join the Dark Lord. Her alliance had become love over the years and now she has her chance. But what happens when the love is not returned and another Deatheater comes along? Will the Dark Lord give up what he has come to take for granted? Or will he obliterate the threat before him? It may end up deadly...
1. Chapter 1

**A new Idea for A story. Please review.  
**

She knew this was wrong. Carmen was not a stupid woman. She had spent a lot of time planning this. Carmen had lost all of her friends and her own family had disowned her. She had moved to England from America. And had gotten a job in The Ministry of Magic. This was not Carmen's first time in England. She had spent seven years he when she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had read every book about Voldemort. Every one she could get her hands on anyways. She had made the right friends in the Ministry and listened into the right conversations.

Now she stood across the country road from the driveway. She was standing there now trying to decide what the best way to continue would now. The sun had set and the moon had risen some time ago. Carmen was nervous. She as was standing there muttering to herself. This was insane. What was she thinking? What…had…she…been…thinking… This was the Dark Lord. She knew how violent he could be. She had read the papers… But she was here. She would never forgive herself if she turned back now. She had come too far.

With a sigh, Carmen crossed the road shaking her head as she went. She was dressed in a pleated black knee length skirt and a short sleeved button down white blouse. Her feet were in black knee high dragon hide boots. She was trying to calm herself as she walked. Carmen knew that even if he was looking out the window right now, he would not be able to see her. The house was hidden by tall trees. If she could not see the house, chances were he could not see her. Unless he was outside of the house. But in that case, she as sure that he could have been at her by now. Or that snake he had would have. Even still, Carmen kept to the shadows as much as she could. She moved quickly but tried not to make any noise.

Carmen made to the house unscathed and then she scuttled into the overrun garden against the house and to the right of the front porch. She peeked in the nearest window but saw nothing. The room was dark. She knew that he as home however. Carmen had heard his angry cry at someone in the house earlier. She was seen however. Nagini had spotted her and the snake headed directly for Voldermort's office.

Tom Riddle Jr. had been trying to plan the war on Hogwarts. There was nothing more he wanted than to see Potter dead. But his mind refused to focus on this right now. It frustrated him. Voldemort knew that he as getting older but he did not have problems like this. He needed a drink. "Suri!" Voldemort bellowed. Moments later the house elf was in the room and trembling slightly near the door. She did not speak though her ears twitched towards him. "Fire Whiskey." Voldemort ordered and the elf nodded. She was gone and then had returned in only a few moments with half a bottle of amber liquid and a shot glass. Voldemort took the bottle and glass with a growl and the elf vanished.

He had just taken his first shot when Nagini slithered into the room. It slipped up around him and then came to a stop as Voldemort let himself drop back into his chair. When the snake spoke to him, Voldemort thought at first that he had miss-understood. A woman? Here? It was not possible. Who was stupid enough to come here? Voldemort detangled himself from the snake and then pouring himself another drink, he moved to the window. It did not take long before his spotted the trespasser when she had been nearing the house. Her sneered and then with a growl, he left his office and started for the front door.

Carmen was just about to start to make her way around the house when the front door flew open ricocheting off the wall inside. Carmen jumped at the sound and then crouched down into the garden. She cursed in her mind and tried frantically to try and think of a plan as the very man she had come to see stepped out onto the porch wand in hand. She watched as he looked around peering into the dark. Carmen's heart was jack hammering in her chest when he spoke. Voldemort had his wand pointed out in front of him and had casted Lumos. Carmen thought about running but she knew that as soon as she moved, he would be on her. "Show yourself and your death will be easier woman." He told her. Carmen sighed and t seemed that he had heard the small sign as Voldemort now turned towards her. The light washed over the garden. Carmen had no choice.

Very slowly she stood. And after a long moment…or what seemed like a long moment to her, Carmen's eyes moved from the ground, slowly up to meet his. Voldemort had turned to face her now. He had dispelled the lumos spell but his wand was still pointed at her. Carmen did not move. She was terrified. Carmen watched as he descended the steps and then turned towards her. She took one step back as the man started towards her but then she forced herself to freeze. She was not going to be able to get away so why risk her life by trying? "Step out of there." He ordered now His voice was cold and low. Voldemort stopped on the other side of the garden and motioned to the ground before him. Carmen as trying to be brave but it was hard and she was not doing a very good job of it. "What are you doing here? What made you think you could possibly trespass on my land and live to tell the tale?" He continued as Carmen took the few shaky steps that brought her out of the garden.

Voldemort knew perfectly well that this was not a Muggle he was dealing with. The main reason being there were anti Muggle spells on the house. There was no way a Muggle would be able to get this close to the house. Carmen stood there before him trying to find the words to answer his questions and to save her own life. Her eyes moved over him. Carmen knew this was not the time or the place for such things but this was the first and possibly last time she would see this man in the flesh. Abi swallowed hard. She saw the anger in his face and his snake like eyes. "Answer me!" He bellowed a few moments later causing Carmen to jump. "I'm sorry!" Carmen yelped. The words just seemed to fly from her mouth. "I have studied you for so long…ever since I was a kid…" Voldemort was already getting so tired of this but something inside of him told him to give her a little more time than he normally would have. To give her a little more patience. Not something he was known for having.

"I wanted to find you for the longest time. I wanted to offer myself." Carmen blushed now as she realized what she had said and how it had come out. She felt and heard an embarrassed and stretched out silence. Carmen had looked away from him but now she looked back up at his face was surprised to see his cruel eyes moving over her. She said nothing and after only a few second's he seemed to realize what he was doing and his eyes snapped back to hers. She had taken the lapse in attention to go over his pale face but when he looked at her, his eyes were deadly and Carmen paled. When she spoke again, she was even more nervous and now her words came out fast and in a jumble. "I have always followed you. Ever since I was a child. My family has disowned me because of it. I want to join you. I want to offer my allegiance. " She fell silent now. The silence in fact was deafening. Carmen was trembling now. In the back of her mind she wanted to pull her wand. But she knew how incredibly foolish that would be. Voldemort watched her for a long moment and when he finally spoke, Carmen jumped.

"Follow me." He told her now and turned to walk away. "And if you try to run." He added. "I will kill you before you reach the first bend." Carmen did not doubt it. She followed behind him now. Voldemort took large steps and Carmen had to hurry to keep up. Suri stood at the door now holding it open. She glanced up at Carmen surprised but knew better to say anything. Voldemort walked past the House Elf without a word and led Carmen into his office before closing the door.

Carmen stood with her back to the door of the office and she watched him. Her breathing was ragged but it was slowly dawning on her that he as not going to kill her. At least not yet. If he was going to kill her, he would have done it already though it was obvious that it was yet too soon to assume that she understood the rules.

"Sit." He ordered and Carmen was frozen for a moment before she forced herself to step forward and towards one of the chairs before the desk. She watched as he walked past her and to the desk where he picked up the shot glass and the bottle. Carmen was stunned by how big this man was. She had not expected him to be such a large man. She watched as he poured a shot and then downed it. He seemed to remember she was there and Carmen wondered to herself just how much he had drunk.

Voldemort had summoned the house elf and then ordered the creature fetch another glass. It had vanished and returned seconds later with the second shot glass. It did not even have the courage to give the glass to the Dark Lord. Instead, the elf placed the glass on the desk and then when Voldemort nodded shortly, it turned and started to walk out of the room. Carmen met its eyes and then the elf paused. Carmen could read the emotions in its eyes. The elf feared for her and showed obvious pity. Carmen was not the only one to notice the way the elf was looking at her. "Get out!" Voldemort roared. Carmen let out a scared squeak and her hands flew to her ears. The elf bolted from the room slamming the door behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen could not stop herself for trembling. Again, and not for the last time, she cursed her own stupidity in coming here. Voldemort poured her a drink and then handed it coldly to her. Very slowly, she lifted one hand and then took it from him. She opened her mouth to thank him but could not force the words out. Her hand shook so badly that the liquid in the class sloshed a bit over the edge and onto her fingers. "Drink it." Voldemort growled at her and Carmen brought the glass to her mouth to obey. He watched her silently for a along moment as he moved to lean against the front of his desk facing her. He was no more than a foot away from the woman.

"What makes you think I would ever even consider enlisting someone stupid enough to come uninvited to my home?" He asked her in a low voice now. Carmen swallowed the liquid and focused on the burn of it going down her throat before she replied. She could not meet his eyes and instead focused on his chest. She found herself wondering if he was wearing anything under the cloak. There had been rumors that he wore nothing underneath... Carmen shook her head slightly to try and clear it. "I..." She started. "I know I should not have come here. It was foolish of me. But... but I have read up on you for years." She fell silent again. What happened next was like a verbal burp. It could not be suppressed. "I've always loved you." She told him and then could have gleefully run away and hide.

There was a painful silence. Carmen had turned beat red and she looked at the floor now. She was waiting for him to speak... to say anything... the silence now was killing her. She opened her mouth to apologize for her outburst but then he finally spoke again. "I can't love you." Was all he told her. Voldemort was not capable of love. He had more pressing matters on his mind. Voldemort wanted desperately to change the subject. "Being a death eater is not to be taken lightly." He told her now. "You could never leave. It cannot be taken back. You would be bound to the position and to your loyalty to me." Carmen still did not meet his eyes but she nodded softly. She knew all of this. "I understand." The fact that she remained where she was confirmed that she was committing herself. Voldemort pulled his wand and Carmen's eyes were instantly on the object. She felt herself begin to hyperventilate.

"Stand up." He ordered coldly. Carmen met his eyes now. Her legs felt weak and she did not think that they would hold her but she tried to stand anyways. She knew it would not be wise to disobey an order from him. Feeling her heart kick into over drive, Carmen stood there. She flinched slightly when his hand came out and took her wrist tightly. He pulled her arm so that it was stretched out in front of her and then placed the tip of his wand against her skin. Carmen did not know if it was the pain of the wand or the fear of what was to come. Yet, as he pressed the wand against her skin so hard that it seemed to disappear into her flesh, Carmen bit her lip to hold back the scared cry. Instead the sound was a whimper. This was nothing however compared to the sensations that followed. With a silent spell from Voldemort, the dark mark began to etch on her skin. It felt like her whole arm was on fire. Like her arm was being held in the heart of great flames. Tears came to her eyes but she forced herself to not try and pull away.

Voldemort watched her face as the dark mark formed. He saw her pain but did not react to it. It confused him how inside, he felt a tinge of remorse. Only a small amount of it mind you but the fact that it was there annoyed him. He never felt for people. There was no reason too he was stronger than all others. The only man he respected was Dumbledore and that was only because the old Headmaster had changed his world. Even still, Voldermort had had Dumbledore murdered. But this woman... Voldermort would have said that it was her open declaration of her love but Bellatrix had done that many times.

He released her now and then turned away from the woman. "Remember," He told her. "You wanted this. You will stay here. You will be my servant. You are never to leave." Carmen had been watching him. As soon as he had released her, her free hand moved to cover the dark mark and trying to sooth the pain. "Never...?" She whispered now... she surprised herself by speaking. "But my job... my friends... I can't stay locked up in here for ever..." She looked down now silent. Voldemort looked at her from the corner of his eye. Perhaps his rules could be altered. After all, none of the others lived in confinement. But he found that he did not want to share her

"You can work if you wish." Voldemort told her after a long moment. "But you are only to leave if I know where you are going and who you will be with." He summoned Suri once more and the elf appeared with drooping ears and fear in her eyes. Her hands were clasped in front of her nervously and she looked down at the floor as she waited to see what he had wanted. "Take her to the prepared guest room." Voldemort told her now. His voice was flat. Suri looked up at him quickly but briefly. The only prepared guest room was Miss Lestrange's room... was Suri the only one who saw something wrong with this situation? She said nothing however. Suri turned to looked at the woman now and then after a moment, she held out one small little hand.

* * *

Carmen stood in the center of the bedroom and looked around. Her arm still hurt but she had forgotten about it for the time being. Everything had just happened so fast. Her life had taken a change. A big change. She looked around the room slowly now. It was actually a nice room. That surprised her. There was a large, king sized canopy bed with emerald and silver dressings. The frame was made out of black walnut wood. The bed stood on a silver plush carpet that was in the center of the large room. There was a bathroom off the room as well as silver heavy curtains. There were matching black wood dressers, a wardrobe and a desk with a chair. A beautiful glass chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling. There were no light bulbs, in fact, none in the house. All the light came from white candles.

Downstairs, the front door opened and then shut with a bang. Carmen had no way of knowing who had arrived or left but she did not think the Dark Lord would like for her to make an appearance so she stayed in her room. She moved forward instead exploring the room.

The newcomer had been none other than Bellatrix. The dark haired witch had been here earlier. She had always had a crush on Tom Jr. Once he had allowed her to experience his body but only once. It left her wanting more.

Her heels clicked on the hard wood floor as she made her way to the office. Voldemort was back behind his desk with yet another glass of whiskey. He looked up as Bellatrix opened the office door and then stepped in shutting the door behind her. Voldemort sighed. He was well aware right off the bat that this was not going to end well though he had no idea how bad things were going to get. "What are you doing back here, Bellatrix?" He asked now in a cold tone. "I told you told you to leave." Bellatrix faltered for a moment. She was about to speak when a strange look came over her face and she sniffed the air lightly. Voldemort watched her with slight confusion on his face. After a moment, he sniffed as well and the result put him on edge. Perfume... there was perfume in the air. Bella's eyes narrowed and her lip curled.

"There was a woman here?" Bella hissed now. Voldemort shrugged smoothly. Though he watched her. He was not ignorant to her bouts of insanity and jealousy. "I don't know what you are talking about, Bellatrix." He told her. "Now leave. " He doubted very much however that she would follow his orders this time. There was a creak from upstairs. Both looked up at the ceiling. "Shes still here?" Bellatrix asked now as if she were stunned. Before he could reply, Bellatrix was out of the room and seconds later, he could hear her bounding up the stairs. Voldemort cursed under his breath and then started after her, pulling his wand as he went.

Carmen had seen all she could of the room and had moved back towards the bed. She had just reached the the side of the bed when the bedroom door flew open and ricocheted off the wall with a bang. Carmen spun around towards the sound. She was startled but her body stiffened at the sight of the other woman. Carmen of course knew Bellatrix just by looking at her and she knew the repetition the woman had. Bellatrix let out a low growl and then started towards Carmen who in turn drew her wand. Carmen expected a battle of magic and so when Bellatrix threw herself at Carmen, Carmen was unprepared. Bellatrix shoved Carmen back and on top of the bed before delivering a sharp slap against her cheek. Carmen gasped and then she brought her hands up shoving Bellatrix off of her and onto the floor where the dark haired witch landed with a thump. "You bitch..." Bellatrix growled. "Slut..."

That was when Voldemort appeared in the door way. Bellatrix had started to get back to her feet and Carmen stood slowly. Before either women could do anymore, Voldemort twisted his one hand in Bellatrix's hair and he yanked her down to her knees before him. Bella grunted in pain and one hand pulled out her wand while the other clasped around his wrist. Voldemort jerked her head back sharply. She had pointed her wand up at him before she realized who it was. When her eyes met his, the wand was lowered quickly. Pointing a wand at the Dark Lord was a sure way to die. It was a clear show of dominance and submission. "My Lord?" Bellatrix all but whimpered now. She was surprised by all of this and frightened of this man. "You will leave here, Bellatrix." Voldemort ordered. He spoke in a low an deadly voice. "You will not return unless you are summoned. You are no longer welcome here." With that he used the strength in his arm to shove her still on her knees towards the bedroom door. Bellatrix nearly fell on her face. With a cold glace at Carmen, Bella hurried out in silence though tears formed in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmen sat on the edge of the bed now breathing heavily. Her body shook slightly. That had been traumatic. Yet at the same time, his reaction, the anger and force he had shown, turned her on. Carmen stared at the carpet and said nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him standing not far away. Voldemort looked at the witch sitting before him and he thought to speak. He gave a low grumble and then turned sharply and left the room slamming the door behind him. Carmen stared at the door for a long time and then suddenly the tears broke free and she was crying.

It was late. Early morning actually. Carmen had been lying on top of the covers trying to sleep but her mind was not co-operating. Finally after tossing and turning, Carmen sat up. She needed a cigarette desperately. Carmen used her wand to turn on the light beside the bed. On the bedside table was a silver cigarette case. She doubted that he would like for her to smoke in here. He had told her not to leave but surely that meant to leave the grounds, not the house itself. So she took up her wand, the cigarette case, and matching butane lighter. Carmen left the room silently. She did not want to disturbed or anger the Dark Lord. So she crept through the house and out onto the front porch.

Carmen was trying to be ghost like but unknown to her, she had been seen. Nagini had been in the shadows and as soon as the front door had closed behind Carmen, the snake headed for its master to fill Voldemort in.

The night was silent. It unnerved her that there was no noise. Not even an owl or crickets. The moon was high and there was a chilled breeze moving through the trees. It felt good against her skin. The red from the lit end of her cigarette glowed in the dark. Carmen was walking slowly. She moved over the grass. Really, the witch meant to do nothing wrong. Voldemort, when he left the house, was angry and on the prowl. He saw her silhouette and then started towards the woman. He had told her to stay in the house...

She had turned back towards the house and suddenly he was there. Carmen jumped surprised. She had not heard him approach. Before she could speak, let alone move, his hand came up and he delivered a slap to her face so hard that it knocked her from her feet. She cried out as she hit the ground but there was no time to do anything else. Voldemort brought up his wand and muttered "Cruciatus." The pain hit her and suddenly Carmen could not even cry out. It felt like her organs were twisting into knots and her muscles were melting. It hurt so badly as she withered on the ground. When the pain seemed like it was too much, it stopped. Carmen lay there breathing heart and gasping for breath. Voldemort stood over her. He watched her silently.

When he finally spoke, his voice was cold. "I told you not to leave!" He told her. Carmen looked up at him now. "I just wanted a cigarette!" She cried back. "I wasn't leaving!" he wizard glanced briefly at the still glowing amber of the cigarette but said nothing. There was silence once more and then Voldemort called for his house elf. When she arrived, he ordered Suri to take Carmen back to her room. Then he turned and left.

Suri had brought a box of tissues to Carmen and sat them beside the woman who now lay in a ball under the covers. Carmen was still crying. She could not help herself. Suri was too afraid to do much more and after a few minutes, the elf left. Carmen turned out the bedside light and then she tried to calm herself enough to sleep. She just wanted out. She did not want to be here. She wanted to take all of it back. What had she been thinking? She had been an idiot to come here.

Voldemort heard her crying. He sat in the high backed chair in his room down the hall from hers. He listened to the crying and knew that it was because of him she cried. Normally, he would not have cared in the least. Normally, he enjoyed the sound. But now, it ate at him. It seemed this was one woman he did not want to hurt. That tormented him. He did not want to want her. Yet he would not be able to fight it.

It was not very much longer before he could no longer resist. The light had been turned back out and now Carmen was back under the blankets. She was trying not to cry but it was not working very well. n with her best attempts. There were still dry sobs coming from her even with her attempts. When the door cracked open slowly, Carmen stifled and she bit her lower lip trying to stifle any noise. Voldemort could vaguely make her out. His eyesight was enhanced with his bond with Nagini. He let the door shut behind him and now used his wand to light the candle in the bedside lamp.

Carmen could no longer pretend. She was lying on her side and facing him. Now Carmen sat up slowly. She was wearing only a tank top and her nickers. The covers fell down around her waist. It was not a planned sexy move but of course it came off as sexy anyways. Voldemort did not miss it. Though he did not want to admit it, the opportunity at hand frightened him. Bellatrix threw herself at him but this woman... she was afraid of him and yet she declared her love for him. Part of him said to just take the woman and use her for his own pleasure. The other part said to try and savor it fore it may never come again.

His eyes moved over her body slowly taking it in it was almost too much to think that she had offered it over. In most cases, sex was not given to him. It was taken by force. And he enjoyed it that way. He liked to watch a woman scream and beg for him to stop as he took his pleasure. Now however, Voldemort moved slowly towards the bed the entire time calling himself a fool and an idiot but also trying to think of something to say. "I am not capable of love." He finally said feeling that he had told her that already. "You don't need to love me." Carmen responded almost instantly. She looked up at him almost innocently. "Use me. Lust for me. I don't care." Of course she did not really mean that. Carmen wanted him to love her but she was not naive enough to think that that would happen so she would take what she could get.

When he reached the bed, The Dark Lord sat facing her now. "You don't know what you want." He told her and Carmen shook her head. Neither of them had spoken loudly. In fact both nearly whispered to each other. Carmen knew that this was going to go no further unless she took the next move. The thought that he may reject her still was there but Carmen had high hopes.

She moved forward onto her knees causing the covers to fall the rest of the way off and exposing the total of the little clothing she wore. Carmen climbed into his lap now and was actually quite surprised how well his body fit against hers. Not as surprised as Voldemort was at her bold move. His hand moved to touch her in the first non-harmful way. His open hand came down on her bare calf cupping it and then moved up following the curve of her limb.

Carmen was in no rush with this. She remained were she was with her eyes on his hand as it moved. His touch was not pleasant though she knew it was supposed to be. His skin was dry and felt in old paper the temperature of him was chilly. But she would take it.


End file.
